howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Finked
}} "Double Finked" is the first episode of the second season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on February 7, 2020. Overview Major Events *Axel makes his debut. *The Baby Ramblefang and, by extension, the Roaming Ramblefang as a species, is introduced. Synopsis Dak and Leyla test their newly made Rescue Vines, on a far side of Huttsgalor. Leyla manages to grab three rocks from near Haggis, without scaring the sheep too much. When it is Dak's turn, he has to rescue the Elbone Doll. However, he gets tangled in the vine and fails. He tries again, but while he brings back the doll, its head fells off, ruining the training. Winger suggests that they return to The Roost, so that Dak would no longer hurt himself. At the docks of Huttsgalor, chief Duggard is keeping a record of all the new object arriving on the island. He notices a large crate for the Rescue Riders, and feels relieved that he doesn't have to deal with it. Nearby, a boy jumps out of a ship and eats an Apple. He is asked by the owner of the ship if he has seen a stowaway, but the boy denies and quickly leaves. He runs into Duggard and asks him about the location of Magnus Finke, presenting himself as his nephew, Axel. Duggard points north and Axel goes there, leaving the chief to continue his task. At Magnus Finke's House, Magnus is finishing up his latest invention, the Automatic Hay Baler. However, when he turns it on, the machine fails to work properly. Just then, Axel shows up behind his uncle and introduces himself. Magnus doesn't recognise him at first, as he didn't see his nephew for a long time. Axel hands to his uncle a piece of paper, on which a distant relative of Magnus asks him to take care of Axel. Magnus refuses, claiming that he has no time for that, as he is too busy trying to get rid of the Rescue Riders. Axel tries to persuade his uncle, offering to join the Rescue Riders and spy on them, to which Magnus agrees. At the Roost, the Rescue Riders are wondering what is inside the crate. Cutter opens it, revealing a large dragon egg. Leyla immediately gets excited over, guessing what species it could be. Just then, Axel arrives at the Roost, pretending to be amazed by the Rescue Riders' lifestyle. He offers to buy a dragon from them, but Leyla and Dak refuse, telling him that the dragons were their family. Surprised, Axel pretends to be relieved that they were not for sale, stating that he is only joking. He then asks the Rescue Riders if he can join them. They are unsure of how they should proceed and have a quick meeting. Aggro believes that, if she was accepted in the group after setting the island on fire, they should let Axel join them. Leyla agrees and welcomes Axel to the group. That evening, Axel and Dak carefully place the egg in a nest. When Dak asks who should take the first shift watching the egg, Axel volunteers. Cutter also volunteers, but to watch over Axel rather than the egg. The rest of the Rescue Riders go to sleep, leaving Cutter and Axel alone. The boy apologises to the dragon for touching him earlier, claiming that he thought his spikes are amazing. Cutter demonstrates him his spike-shooting ability. Axel challenges Cutter to show off his other abilities, inclidng speed and firepower, in order to tire him up. Cutter eventually falls asleep and Axel proceeds to hide the egg. In the morning, Axel wakes up the Rescue Riders with screams of help. He tells that the egg was stolen, and that it was his fault, not Cutter's. He describes the thieves as too fast to be seen, so Summer asumed it was the Slinkwings. Axel asks them what a Slinkwing is and Dak explains to him that they are dragons which can camouflage and often steal eggs. Axel backs up the idea by claiming he heard wing flaps when the egg was stolen. The Rescue Riders immediately take off into the sky, so as to catch up to tye Slinkwings, leaving Axel behind. He wishes them good luck, and when they are out of earshot, he murmurs that they won't find the egg. At Magnus' house, the man tries once again to make his Automatic Hay Baler work, but to no avail. Just then, Axel shows up, and reveals to Magnus the dragon egg he stole. Magnus is annoyed by this, as he is trying to get rid of the dragons, not adopt them. However, the egg starts to hatch, much to Magnus' horror, and from it emerges a Baby Ramblefang. The hatchling starts to knock over and break objects from Magnus' workshop, but immediately stops when Axel offers him a fish. Magnus refuses to keep the dragon, but the Ramblefang angrily roars at him, making him change his mind. Meanwhile, the Rescue Riders are searching for the egg in the forest. Dak tries to use a Rescue Vine to get a closer look of the ground, but get tangled agin, and when he return in the saddle, his hair is full of leaves and twigs. The Rescue Riders then notice Duggard signalling them, so they land. The chief asks them about the crate and they tell him that a dragon egg was in it. Duggard gets very excited over the fact that a dragon egg and a Finke ended up on his island in the same day. The Riders then realize that he is talking about Axel and believe the boy stole the egg, not the Slinkwings. They take off into the sky, leaving Duggard confused about what just happened. Arriving at Magnus' house, the Rescue Riders discover that the egg has hatched, with Leyla classifying the dragon as a Roaming Ramblefang. Axel tries to avoid being caught by throwing the blame on his uncle. However, the Baby Ramblefang, believing the Rescue Riders to be a threat to Axel, grabs the boy and flies away. The Rescue Riders follow him, but the hatchling shoots fire at them, keeping them at a distance. He eventually lands on a sea stack, where he starts to play with Axel like a toy, while also keeping an eye on the Rescue Riders. Dak tries to catch Axel using his Rescue Vine, but fails yet again. He agrees to let Leyla do it, as she is better than him at using the vine. Leyla goes back to the Roost first, and retrieves the Elbone Doll. She fetches Axel while the Ramblefang is distracted by the rest of the Riders, and replaces him with the Elbone Doll. The hatchling plays with the doll instead and becomes more docile. Leyla takes Axel back to Magnus' house and tells him that he will never become a Rescue Rider because he lied to them. Cutter admits that he wanted to tell Axel that himself. The boy asks what will happen to the Baby Ramblefang, and Dak replies that they will take the hatchling to Grumblegard. The Riders the left Axel with his uncle, much to the boy's disappointment. Magnus lifts his spirits by accepting to take care of him as long as Axel will help his uncle get rid of the Rescue Riders. He then asked Axel to pull the lever of the Automatic Hay Baler, which finally works properly. Characters People *Axel voiced by Jacob Hopkins *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Duggard voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Elbone (mentioned) *Hannahr (mentioned) *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown *Magnus Finke voiced by Brad Grusnick Dragons *Aggro voiced by Marsai Martin *Baby Ramblefang *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Grumblegard (mentioned) *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Winger voiced by Zach Callison Animals *Haggis Dragon Species *Fastfin *Fire Fury *Foreverhorn (mentioned) *Gigantic Grumplumper (mentioned) *Relentless Razorwing *Roaming Ramblefang *Rockspitter *Swiftwing *Slinkwing (mentioned) *Slobber Smelter (mentioned) *Whooping Whifflewing (mentioned) Locations *Huttsgalor **The Roost **Magnus Finke's House *Sea Stacks Objects *Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom *Elbone Doll *Magnus' Automatic Hay Baler *Magnus' Automatic Sheep De-Woolifying Machine (mentioned) *Saddle Flora and Fauna *Apple *Fish *Sheep Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders